1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high functional carbon material, and more particularly, to an AA stacked graphene-diamond hybrid material by high temperature treatment of diamond and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Graphene refers to one sheet of graphite, i.e., the (0001) surface of graphite. If graphene is stacked upon one another in a pattern of AB (or ABC), it becomes generally known graphite (space group #194, p6/mmc; this is referred to as ‘AB stacked graphite’) (refer to FIG. 1). An interplanar spacing between graphene of the AB stacked graphite is 3.35 Å.
If an element, such as Li, and the like, is intercalated into the AB stacked graphite, a stacked structure of the graphene becomes the AA pattern, thus to be AA stacked graphene (space group #191, p6/mmm; this is referred to as ‘AA stacked graphite.’) If Li is intercalated, the interplanar spacing thereof becomes 3.706 Å, which increases approximately 10.6% as compared to the AB stacked graphite.
If pure AA stacked graphene without any Li intercalation is to be fabricated, the interplanar spacing of graphene becomes 3.55 Å, which has more independent structural characteristic than the case of the AB stacked graphene. Accordingly, the AA stacked graphene may easily be separated as well as have an excellent electrical characteristic. In addition, since the interplanar spacing of the AA stacked graphene is greater than that of the AB stacked graphene by approximately 5%, it may be used for a material exchange medium (an electrode material for a Li battery) and a Graphite Intercalation Compound (GIC) new substance development by a hetero element intercalation.
However, the AB stacked graphene is more stable than the AA stacked graphene in terms of energy, whereby pure AA stacked graphene does not exist and even its composition is not possible.